The Doomed Coaster
by lovelycullen24
Summary: Bella has a younger brother and Renne and Phil are together, nbot for long though. What happens when Edward and Bella meet at an amusement park that may be the death of her fragile body? Rating my ascend in future chapters but no more than T I promise.R


Ok people I am drawing some major blanks in Saved Maybe and this story has been nagging on me for a few weeks so I am going to type this one and maybe I can continue with the other one. Um review if you want to but I really need some encouragement for all my stories. This one can continue or I can leave it hanging.

Ch. 1

We were in Seattle, Washington, why we had to come was quite simple…my brother, Devin, wanted to. He got everything he wanted and met no resistance. Charlie and Renee were putty in his little five year old hands.

"Oh, Oh, Oh Bewa!" he whined, that speech impediment got my parents every time, and ok I admit it, it works on me too, sometimes. This was, unfortunately, one of those times. "Are you sure you won't throw up? I am not having pukage on my favorite jeans." I was stern but I was also joking. Oh yes, let me mention Devin also has ADD and ADHD. "Devin!" she waited for his attention to return to him, "Are you going to puke on me?" It wasn't her best choice of words but she said it caringly enough. "I'm sorry Bell-la." He said trying extra hard to say the 'l' right. "No I wont puke…I think" he was very unsure about that statement which made me even more unsure. I really did want to go on this ride though so I said, "Ok let's go!" I screamed and we raced into line. While we waited I observed Devin. He was cute, but I'm biased aren't I? He had is light brown hair cut short but long enough to spike it on his wild days, which were often, today was one of the many. His pale skin would be burnt crispy by now if not for the ever present clouds of Washington, which were now hanging low and pregnant with moisture. His eyes, his eyes were gorgeous. Like nothing the world had ever seen before. They were the brightest, clearest shade of true ice blue I had ever seen. When he looked at some people they got the feeling he was staring straight into their souls.

There were three people in front of us in line for the roller coaster now. The ride attendant spoke to me, "Um, lady that kids to short for this ride." I looked at Devin then at the height requirements he was a good three inches under the minimum, I started to turn and leave the line with a quite disappointed Devin. "Devin comes here! I want to take your picture!" Renee yelled at an embarrassingly loud decibel. Devin turned and looked, well more like grimaced, at me and said, "You ride. I'll take this round, but you get the next three." Ah man, that boy does know how to bargain well, "Ok," I grimaced for effect, "Gees, you always get the better end of the bargain don't you squirt?" He nodded and skipped of to Renee. I wouldn't have nearly as much fun sitting with some stranger as I would Devin but I would live. Who knows, maybe no one would sit next to me. Nah.

EPOV

This place smelled. Check that, this place smelled awful. This place smelled like a rat had stolen a funnel cake, eaten it, puked it, and painted the place with it. No joke. The worst part was that the only reason I was here was because Mike wouldn't shut his yap and mind his own damned business.

Well, it wasn't just Mike others began to notice we went 'camping' every day it was nice enough to and never had scratches, scars, or even sunburn when we returned. So I came here…the epitome of Washington states' amusement parks. Well, that wasn't saying much there were only two. I looked around for a ride that took pictures so I would have proof of my visit here but the only ride that did was a roller coaster that went slower than I could run. It would have to do. I walked towards it I tried to ignore the badgering thoughts of some females I passed and they were quite annoying, such as, _Whoa! Look at that man candy! _And, _somebody passed some major man loaf down my way _or,_ La, la, la, la, la, Oh shit! He is F - I - N - E, fine. _The amazingly sickening part of this was that these were forty and fifty year old women going through menopause!

I somehow managed to live through the mental scars I received from that one short walk and began to think about what I would do. These were supposed to scare humans so I was to look terrified. People would undoubtedly ask questions so steal a few thought out of other people's heads about all the rides and get out of this rancid place. _Yep, good game plan Eddie. _Ugh! I hate it when that little voice in my head calls me Eddie and the thing is, the voice is me! I was now fourth in line for the slugs - r - us roller coaster when I heard the attendants very, um, vivid thoughts _Dude! She is smoking' I wonder if that babe is single? Hot damn just…_the rest of that train of thought was too vulgar to be said by anyone who even spoke to there mother. Then the guy had the guts to talk to her, "Um lady," no manners either, "that kid"_ I wonder if it's hers?_ That was a good question but rude nonetheless, "Is too short" _I wonder how old that midget is?_ I didn't like people being called midgets at all I found it insulting to anyone who really was a midget. (I can't remember the fancy name for that.) "For this ride." _I wonder why she didn't notice before. Whoa…watch her _I cut the rest of the thought off as I looked at the girl in front of me she had thick brown wavy hair that looked as soft as silk. Her skin was such a pale shade of cream I immediately looked at her eyes to see if she was a vampire. What I saw actually startled me for second, chocolate brown eyes that reached depths unknown to mankind. Love, hope, compassion, joy, and laughter were written in her eyes. She probably wasn't a very good liar. I heard someone scream for someone and my ears rang from the screech I saw the girl and the small boy talk and then he skipped off to the women who yelled.

I took this as my opportunity. I took a step towards the girl in front of me and said, "Hi my name's Edward would you like to ride with me?" Only my subconscious had registered the fact she wasn't able to ride with her brother. I tried to read her thoughts about me, surprised that I didn't already hear them, when all I heard was silence. Then, the breeze shifted and with it her scent came crashing onto me like a ton of immortal rock. I walked closer to her for her delicious smell; it completely canceled out everything else. "Um hi? My name's Bella. Why do you ask?" apparently in my daze I had asked her what her name was. I hadn't even seen this girl as of ten minutes ago and here I was about to sell her my soul. "Well, I um…I kinda hoped that…" I was suddenly so shy I swear I felt myself blush, "You would ride with me and knowing your name would be nice if we were ti sit by one another…" I began to ramble and abruptly shut myself off. "Oh you don't have to ride with me." What happened next surprised me still, " And well actually, you are quite pretty."_ Quite Pretty! That was the best I could come up with?_ I internally cursed myself. She blushed a wonderful shade of kiss me pink and said, "Well thank you, and sure!" I briefly wondered how I was going to live this whole ride with her right beside me but quickly forgot it as I heard the thoughts from the passengers now exiting the second of two cars now rolling the tracks. _Whoa, that was freaky I thought we were going to fall of for a second there. _I brushed it off and went on.


End file.
